


Life

by katie_eloise



Series: Elu [2]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, I couldn't see the screen for my tears, I hope, It Was Bad, Like, M/M, Tattoos, but it ended up being so sweet, but this is good, so sweet that it made me cry, the end was supposed to be a little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie_eloise/pseuds/katie_eloise
Summary: Every instance of Lucas seeing Eliott's tattoo





	Life

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by Maxence's (the actor who plays Eliott) real life tattoo.  
> Here's a photo:  
> https://i.mdel.net/i/db/2016/10/593851/593851-500w.jpg
> 
> Enjoy!

The morning after their first night together, the night when Lucas kissed a boy for the first time and realised he could never go back, not really anyway, he lays in bed, arms and legs intertwined with Eliott’s. They are lying comfortably, kissing a lot, but also just lying there, occasionally making conversation, occasionally in a comfortable silence. It’s so easy, possibly too easy, but Lucas is, for once in his life, not second guessing everything, just focusing on enjoying this perfect moment of peace. 

He brushes his fingers over Eliott’s chest, trying to remember the plains of his bare chest that he had seen in the dark of the night before, now covered by a black tshirt. He pulled the collar of the shirt down slightly, trying to see it better in the morning light.  
“Did you have a tattoo, or did I dream that?” he asks, tilting his head up to question Eliott.  
Eliott chuckles softly. “Yeah, I do.” He pulls his collar down further on the right side of his chest, almost to his nipple. 

Lucas runs his fingers over it lightly, fascinated by the curled script. “Life” he breathes, reading the word aloud. “What’s it for?”  
Eliott stiffens ever so slightly, but manages to pass it off as him changing position, moving closer to Lucas. “It’s part of a quote from a movie” he says breezily.  
Lucas laughs. Of course it is. “Which one?” he asks.  
“Jurassic Park. Life finds a way. I thought the life would be a bit less movie nerd than the entire quote.”  
“Why in English?”  
“Just thought it sounded better, more succinct, you know?”

“Mm” Lucas hums in agreement, pressing his lips to Eliott’s again, and another minute or two of kissing ensues, before they settle into comfortable silence again. 

///

Eliott had showed up. He had actually shown up. To Lucas’s apartment. Without warning. It hadn’t fully computed in Lucas’s brain yet, which is probably why he hadn’t started a conversation about why Eliott had basically stopped talking to him, instead deciding that while Eliott was here and willing, he was going to kiss him like his life depended on it. Which is what they were currently doing. 

They stumble into Lucas’s bedroom, Eliott pushing him up against the wall, and dipping his head to press a kiss to Lucas’s neck. A wracked breathe comes out of Lucas’s mouth. He needs Eliott. Now. Right now. He grabs Eliott’s face and brings it back up to his, then seizes the hem of Eliott’s shirt, ripping it off of him in one smooth motion. Eliott responds in kind. 

And then they are kissing. Everywhere. Mouths. Necks. Chests. Lucas catches a glimpse once again of Eliott’s tattoo, dark against his chest. He presses a searing kiss to it, before trailing kisses back up to his mouth. When Eliott gets on his knees, all Lucas can think is: “This. This gives me life.”

///

Lucas guided an exhausted Eliott into his bed. He body seemed to give up as soon they had entered the room, and Lucas gently removed his Eliott’s shoes and jeans, making a concerted effort not to disturb the already dozing boy. When he’s finished he removes his own clothing, climbing into bed behind where Eliott has curled himself into a ball, pulling the duvet down on top of both of them. 

He snuggles in closer to Eliott, wrapping an arm around his waist. Eliott, already asleep, seems to relax slightly at his touch. It makes Lucas smile, despite everything. He has Eliott now. He’s happy. It’s a feeling almost foreign to him, a feeling he hasn’t felt properly for years. Too many years. He puts his hand to Eliott’s chest, feels his heart beat beneath his fingertips. Life is good. Despite everything that has happened, or might happen, life is good. 

///

Eliott is almost back to normal. No, not normal. Lucas shouldn’t use that word. Normal doesn’t exist. He’s almost back to how he was before. Before the mania, before the depression. He was still wary about large groups of people, about lots of merriment and laughter, still a bit quieter, but when it was just the two of them, he was back. And he felt well enough to enjoy himself. Well, to enjoy Lucas, and himself, together.

It’s Thursday, and Eliott and he had just had sex for the first time, since their first time. They now lay on Lucas’s bed, Eliott’s head resting on Lucas’s stomach, Lucas gazing down at him with nothing but happiness and adoration, brushing his hands softly through Eliott’s hair. There is something tranquil in this moment, nothing but comfortable silence and the love in their eyes. Eliott is so happy right now, and he fights off the worry that usually comes with happiness, wanting to enjoy this for as long as he can.

Eliott trails his hands up Lucas’s chest, bringing them to rest on the sides of his torso, gripping slightly. He tilts his head forward to press his lips to his boyfriend’s (god he loves that word) stomach, than crawls up to lie beside him. Lucas turns in towards him, Eliott’s arm going around his shoulders, Lucas’s leg thrown posessively over Eliott’s. Lucas brings his hand up to Eliott’s chest, his long lean fingers tracing the word that is inked into the skin. 

Eliott hums softly as he does this, turning his head to sniff Lucas’s hair. “I should probably tell you something.”  
“Hmm?” Lucas looks up at him in response.  
Eliott moves a strand of hair out of Lucas’s face, combing through his hair with his fingers. “You know how when you asked about my tattoo, and I told you it was a movie quote?”  
“Yeah,” Lucas says smiling. “Life finds a way. Jurassic Park, right?”  
“Yeah. But there’s actually a little more to it than that.”  
“Oh?” Lucas looks up at him in confusion.

Eliott takes a deep breath. “So last year, before I was officially diagnosed, I was really depressed.”  
Lucas just looks up at him, stroking his thumb back and forth over Eliott’s shoulder, silently encouraging him to continue.  
“I was so empty.” Eliott whispers. “I felt so alone. I didn’t see any way out. And I got way, way too close to ending everything.”  
By now Lucas is gripping him a little tighter, and tears are threatening to spill from his eyes.  
“But my mum found me, and got me to a hospital, and made sure that I got an answer to what is wrong with me.”  
At this point Lucas interrupts. “There is nothing wrong with you” he says resolutely.  
Eliott smiles slightly. “To what is different about me, than.”  
Lucas nods, accepting this answer.

“And so when I was well enough, the first thing I did was go to a tattoo shop, and get this” he says, gesturing to the tattoo over his heart. “I wanted a reminder that life isn’t a given anymore. It’s something I actually have to want now. Something I have to strive for. Life is precious” he smiles down at Lucas, who’s tears are now dropping onto his chest. “I can’t waste it.”  
Lucas takes a deep, shuddering breath, and presses a kiss to Eliott’s chest, right on the tattoo.

“I think before I met you, I was starting down that path” Lucas begins. “I was isolating myself, I was pretending to be something I wasn’t. I was kissing girls at parties, and then coming home, and watching gay porn, and then hating myself for it the next morning. And then I met you.” He brings his hand to Eliott’s cheek, stroking it slowly.  
“I met you, and I knew I couldn’t push it down anymore. I couldn’t pretend that it was something I was only doing because I was drunk, or high, or whatever. Because I saw you, and all I could think was ‘that’s the man of my dreams’. And it wasn’t even a physical thing necessarily, although you were the most gorgeous man I’d ever seen in my life.”  
Eliott chuckles softly at that.

“I talked to you, and I felt like you saw me. Like you saw right through all the barriers and facades I was putting up. And it scared the hell out of me. So I tried to compensate for a while by putting up more barriers with my friends, because I thought even if you saw me, I could hide from them.” Lucas smiles.  
“But it didn’t work. I had to break all of them, to everyone. I had to let people see me. And they didn’t hate me. They didn’t think I was disgusting. They just, accepted me. And I know now, if I had never met you, that never would have happened. I think I probably would have kept putting up more walls, until everyone left me, and I was as alone as I thought I should be.”

He presses his lips to Eliott’s, leaning into it for a moment longer than necessary. “I can’t waste my life either. I can’t throw it away. And you taught me that.” Lucas moves back down to press another kiss to Eliott’s tattoo. “Thank you for telling me.”  
Eliott pulls Lucas up, pulls him on top of him, until Lucas’s face is right in front of his. He takes that gorgeous face into his hands, and kisses him like it’s the last thing he’ll ever do. “Thank you for telling me as well.”

Lucas smiles at him. “You know I love you?” His brain is saying that this is too soon, but he ignores it steadfastly.  
Eliott kisses him again, slow and deep. “I love you too, with all my heart.”  
Lucas whispers against his lips. “For all my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was totally not expecting it to get that intense at the end. I was definitely not expecting them to say I love you for the first time either. But I couldn't help it.
> 
> Thank you as always to my Wholesome Queens Squad.


End file.
